Hank Harnack
Confederate Marine Corps :321st Colonial Rangers Battalion ::Heaven's Devils :::First Squad |job=Firebat private }} Hank Harnack, the son of a trucking company operator, became a private in the Confederate Marine Corps' famous Heaven's Devils platoon. Friends with fellow marines Jim Raynor and Ryk Kydd, he was quick to anger and had an impulsive attitude. Harnack was a tall, gangly redhead with size-thirteen feet.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Biography As a child, Hank Harnack used to start numerous fires, which angered his parents. As a young man, Hank Harnack took part in the dangerous motor sport of demolition and became a star on the Bronsonville, Shiloh team. In one race, he flipped his vehicle onto one driven by rival demolition player Jim Raynor, nearly decapitating him in the process. During the Guild Wars, fuel supplies on Shiloh became scarce. He and Raynor came into conflict when Harnack used his truck to cut off Raynor's in a truck line. Raynor emerged and the two fought; Harnack lost.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Military Training Both Harnack and Raynor were recruited by the Confederate Marine Corps and repeatedly came to blows, despite attempts by training corporal Thaddeus Timson to keep them apart. The two were taken to the warzone of Turaxis II for more training aboard the troopship Hydrus. During the trip, a group of convicts who were due for involuntary recruitment into the Marine Corps broke free, and Harnack got into a fight with them. Raynor and his friend Tom Omer saw this and came to his aid. The three managed to pull free from the situation, and Harnack and Raynor became friends. Hours later, the trio descended to Turaxis II in a dropship, but it was shot down, and they were forced to hide until rescued by Confederates. During training, Raynor became an acknowledge "training sergeant" due to his emerging leadership qualities. Even Harnack, who ended up in his squad, followed his instructions. While serving on a punishment detail together, they two made friends with fellow trainee Ryk Kydd, a pseudonym for Old Family member Ark Bennet, who had been captured and forced into the military. They tutored him in a lifestyle away from the Old Families. Harnack nearly got into a fight with the convicts again when he ran into some of them again in the Black Hole bar, but the now-docile ex-cons refused to brawl. However, a fight broke out nonetheless (with navy personnel) and one that he and his friends became involved in before leaving the bar with Confederate Military Police in pursuit. Escaping on a vulture, their short flight from the law ended up with them crashing into a police station and being arrested four minutes later. They got out with no damage, except to their pride.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Firebase Zulu Harnack was transferred, along with Raynor, Kydd and Private Max Zander, to Fort Howe. Along the way, their trucks were attacked by Kel-Morian Hellhounds, forcing them to bail. Private Raynor took on a leadership role again, while Harnack grumbled. The fresh marines ended up north of Firebase Zulu, which was being attacked by the Kel-Morian Combine as part of the Break-Out. Kel-Morian APCs were a particular threat. The marines took shelter in an orchard, but Raynor ordered Harnack, Kydd and Zander to find a path to the firebase itself. Harnack and the others discovered a path which ended near a farm would bring them near the APCs. Raynor and Harnack arranged the marines near the farm, then most of them charged the APCs. Harnack killed three Kel-Morians during the conflict. The Confederacy claimed victory. Raids at Fort Howe A week later, Raynor's squad was settled into Fort Howe. However, the base was nearly empty of men, who had stormed out against the Kel-Morians and driven them back into the disputed zone. The squad, part of Echo Company, was led by Raynor (who had been instantly promoted to lance corporal) due to a lack of non-commissioned officers. Due to a lack of authority, Harnack appropriated a flamethrower and associated equipment. However, their superiors had given them boring work, such as working at Supply Depot 7. Raynor was confronted there by a large man, Private Tychus Findlay, who had recently been released from military prison. Having lost his equipment, Findlay wanted to re-equip, but Raynor had nothing to give him. Findlay attacked the smaller Raynor, but Harnack jumped to his rescue, putting his shotgun against the back of Findlay's head and told him he could "blow your head off and check to see if there's anything inside." Raynor told Findlay that Harnack might have been suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder from the battle the previous week. Findlay retreated. Shortly later, Findlay, a former staff sergeant, was promoted to plain sergeant by the base's commanding officer, Lieutenant Colonel Javier Vanderspool. Findlay immediately used his new rank to harass Raynor and Harnack. Storming into their barracks, Findlay immediately hoisted Harnack off the ground and against the wall, planting a cigar near Harnack's nose and breathing smoke into his face. Harnack replied with insults, until Raynor told him to be quiet. Findlay began threatening them, only to be interrupted by an announcement from Vanderspool, who said that Fort Howe was under attack. References Harnack, Hank